


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by BepsiiCola



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, It's just more smut, slightly beta read but i got bored half way through so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BepsiiCola/pseuds/BepsiiCola
Summary: What's up fuckers I'm here to ruin another fandom and continue being the garbage I am. Anyway, have some self indulgent shit of my MC and Julian because I can.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> What's up fuckers I'm here to ruin another fandom and continue being the garbage I am. Anyway, have some self indulgent shit of my MC and Julian because I can.

 

Julian hissed sharply, sliding onto the edge of the bed. Opening the loose fitting shirt, he saw the blossom of red forming on his side. He had to do something, he couldn’t just let that poor man suffer. Besides, he could handle the stab much better. Or he liked to tell himself he could. Sucking his teeth, he grabbed a cloth from the beside table and pressed it against the wound. The cloth darkened almost immediately, and he squeezed his eyes. It wasn’t as bad as some of the wounds he treated (and received) but it certainly wasn’t pleasant.

“Julian?” He knew that voice, a sharpness cutting through the air. He almost didn’t want to speak, knowing that she was going to barge in through the door frame regardless. “I-” before he could even start, a woman appeared in the door way. She leaned an arm against the frame, piercing gold eyes looking him up and down. “Julian,” she spoke softly, closing the gap between them. “What did you do this time?” He cast an eye away, looking at the ground.  
“A man. He’d gotten into a bar fight, took a particularly rough knife to the side. Thankfully, it missed anything important.” He tentatively allowed her hands to move his, brown fingers brushing against his pale side. He shivered slightly, the warmth sending a pulse through his body.

“You can’t keep doing this.” She mumbled, getting up and crossing the room. She knew where he kept his medicines, salves and balms. “Who else will?” He questioned, turning his attention to her just in time to watch her eyes roll. “Someone who doesn’t do _this_.” The last word seethed from her lips. Taking one hand, she gently pushed his shoulder to make him lay in the bed. “Though I think you’re doing it now just so I’ll touch you.” A sharp bark of laughter came from him before a grimace crossed his face. “Please, I’m sure I could find more entertaining ways to achieve such a thing.” His eye watched her unbutton and splay his shirt open.

Carefully, she removed his hand and the cloth from the area. “It really isn’t too bad.” She looked at him expectantly. “Rather rough, wasn’t that the phrase you used?”  
“I’m sorry, were you the one stabbed?”  
“If we’re getting literal here, were _you_?” She raised a dark brow, and he cast his glance to the side. She snorted a little, unscrewing the lid of the jar before dipping her fingers in. “They’re clean.” She assured before pressing the salve against his skin. Blood smeared slightly, though the shaky breath he gave was enough assurance that it was working. Taking the cloth and wiping away the excess, she returned the cloth to his side before sitting upright next to him.

He could feel her hip pressed against his side, the scratchy material of her skirt almost comforting him. “Julian, please.” She reached a hand, caressing his jaw. “You told me you’d be more careful.”  
“I was.” He shrugged his shoulders placidly, turning his face into her hand and gently kissing her inner palm. “What else am I supposed to use this curse for?”  
“When are you going to stop playing the martyr card?” Her words came on the heels of his, gently slapping her palm against the side of his face. He blinked at her, watching the expression on her face. “Didn’t I tell you this would happen if you chose to stay, Ralli?”  
“Don’t start with this again, you fool.” Her voice was sharp again, though her fingers relaxed against his skin. “You know how much I worry,” her thumb began to stroke his cheek bone. “I can’t help it.”

A soft smile came across his features, adjusting himself in the bed so that he sat against the headboard. “Fallen for the villain, have we?” She was about to roll her eyes and say something, but his hand settled against her hip. There was a gap of skin between her shirt and skirt, two fingers and his thumb setting against the warm flesh. He watched her jump a little, no doubt in reaction to his coldness. “Ralli, please. You know I only want what’s best.”

“You’re far too dramatic for your own good.” The woman’s attention turned to the hand on her side, watching as thumb moved against her skin. She seemingly had no reaction, reaching her other hand and placing it in his hair. He felt his heart beat quicken, her fingers brushing against his scalp as she moved her fingers through his thick hair. “And yet, I can’t seem to stay away from the melodramatics.” A soft laugh came from her, and she bent at the waist, bringing her face closer to his. He could feel her breath against him, the grip on her waist tightening. Despite his best efforts, his eyes glanced towards her chest, the front of her shirt dipping just low enough to allow a glimpse of her breasts. The candle light flickered in the room, shadows casting against the wall.

Her lips barely brushed against his, and she could already feel the strain in his body to try and connect them entirely. She smiled, lowering the hand from his face to his chest, gently running her finger nails across the exposed skin. He was almost embarrassed to admit how much that touch effected him, especially with how gentle she touched him. Julian recalled telling her that she wouldn't have to be gentle, though it appeared she had different plans. Quietly, she pressed her lips against his, and Julian relaxed himself into the feather stuffed pillow. His eyes shut, fingers digging into her hip while his other reached to her hair. Her hair rested in a heavy braid, and pulling the ribbon that held it together, he was free to comb his fingers through it.

Just as he started to knot his fingers into her hair to pull her deeper, she pulled away. “Tell me what you want from this.” Candle flame flickered in her eyes, matching his gaze. “I need to know.”

“I..” His voice faltered for a moment, looking over her body. She was beautiful, to say the least. And she had already dealt with so much from him, and everything he continued to do. “What do you want me to say?” Came the shaky response.

“I want you to say what's on your mind.”

“Ralli, you know that I ca-”  
“You _can_. You just won't let yourself say it.” His eye drifted to the other side of the bed, his fingers loosening in her hair. “I... want you,” his attention turned back to her. “I want you, and I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you.” The honesty surprised her. “I've wanted this for a while now, I just find it...difficult to tell you. I don't want to see you get hurt.” His voice trailed off, and the two sat in silence for a brief moment.

In a flash, her lips were back against his. Caught off guard, he opened his mouth slightly and feeling something warm and wet hit his cheek. Was she crying? Julian's hand reacted, moving from the wavy half braid to her head, his fingers brushing against the scalp as he twisted his hand at her skull, pulling forward and deepening the kiss. She moaned softly against him, a hand bracing herself against his chest, and also in some effort to keep her body away from his.

Her smell filled his senses. Honeysuckle and peaches. The hand that sat on her waist moved to wrap around her, pulling her onto him. He grunted, slightly, her weight pressing against the wound. “Sorry,” she pulled away from him, eyes looking down. “I’ll be careful.”

“You don’t need to be.” He clicked his tongue, flashing his patented smile at her.

“I’m not jabbing your stab wound,” she placed a kiss on his nose. “You weirdo.” He was about to say something in return, but Ralli moved her mouth to his neck, knotting her fingers in his hair. She reached down with her free one, gather up as much of her skirt as she could before her legs straddled him. His body bucked reflexively as her weight came down on his groin, and he could feel himself straining against his trousers. He craved her. Everything about her made his senses feel like they were on fire.

Ralli’s teeth sank into his pale skin, a little rougher than what she had been doing. “Ralli!” The words came out in a harsh whisper, his fingers gripping the sheets on the bed. She raised her head, a small well of blood on her lips. “I like the way you say my name.” That playful mirth returned to her voice, sitting up straight and looking down at him. His hands returned to her hips, fingers slipping beneath the band. “Surely you’d be more comfortable without this?” He gingerly tugged, biting his lower lip. “I might,” she replied, voice even. Instead of making a move to remove her skirt, her tanned fingers moved to her blouse. He watched intently, fingers moving fluidly from one button to the next, shrugging her the clothing off her shoulders and tossing it onto the floor.

His hands had begun to warm up from being on her skin so long, but even then, a coolness remained. Julian walked his fingers up the length of her frame, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch until he came upon her breast. A deep blush had settled in across her features, and judging from the look in her eyes, she hungered for his touch the same way he did hers. “You seem eager,” he teased, cupping her breast in his, his thumb gently brushing against her nipple. She squirmed under his touch. “Do you have any room to talk?” She replied, rolling her hips forward. Even through his trousers, he could feel her, hissing through his teeth. “I suppose not.” She giggled, connecting her mouth back against his. He lifted his head slightly, allowing her to slip her arms behind his neck, while his hand squeezed her breast.

Her skin was incredibly soft, though he hadn’t expected any less. He felt her hand brush against his side, sending a shiver through his spine. Gently, her fingers brushed over the trail of hair that disappeared below his trousers. With her being that close, another shiver moved through him. As much as it pained him, he reached out and stopped her. His breaths had become ragged puffs, chest heaving heavily. “I..are you sure you want this? Me?” He focused his eye on hers. He saw the smile tug at the corner of her mouth. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

His heart skipped a beat, feeling a warmth well in his chest that he almost forgot how it felt. Impatiently, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss, shutting his eye. The quickness had caught her off guard, knocking her off balance and having her chest press against his. The warmth of her against him was pleasant, one of his hands moving to her back, pushing her more onto him. A deep moan escaped his throat, his hips bucking helplessly against her. He felt her laugh against him, apparently finding the torture he was going through funny.

Julian hadn’t noticed her hand had pulled the strings loose on his trousers, hands slipping between his legs and gripping him. A softer sound came from him, opening his eyes slightly to see look down and see her hand. His breathing quickened as she stroked him, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. It felt like ages since another person had touched him. Ralli saw the opportunity, her mouth venturing down and stopping at his collar bone. Gently nipping was enough to turn the white skin a reddish color, no doubt it would leave purple marks by the time morning came. When she bit down again, Julian's nails dug into her back. The sound that came from her was enough to tell him that she enjoyed that.

He felt her grip tighten on him, hand moving quickly. In a hasty movement, his hand reached down and grabbed the edge of her skirt. Flipping it up, his hand darted beneath the fabric and traced her leg, moving between them and pressing two fingers against her. She was wet, almost unbelievably so. “My, my.” Julian breathed. Ralli moved her face from his neck to look at him, their noses gently touching. “What?” Her voice was shaky, a soft squeak coming from her as he pushed against her with the pad of his fingers. His fingers pulled back the cloth undergarments, setting a finger against her entrance. Teasingly, he stroked the area, flashing the grin at her. “Julian,” she murmured, grabbing his shoulder. “This is a surprising side of you, Ralli.” His voice dripped with amusement, watching her squirm as he touched her. Normally, she was so serious. Sarcastic, yes, but he'd never seen her with eyes half-lidded, biting her lip and trembling. “Not that I mind it.”

“Is it so hard to believe I want you to fuck me?” Seemingly growing tired of waiting, she took hold of his hand and pushed him inside of her.

Oh, _that_ was hot.

A high-pitched moan came from her as he moved his finger in a 'come hither' motion. One of her hands tangled in her skirt, the other going to her mouth to try and stifle the moans. Taking his free hand, he grabbed her hand that held the skirt and raised it, allowing him a view of what he was doing beneath the fabric. He slid his fingers in and out, his eye unsure of where to settle, her face or body. Her chest rose and fell with her trembling breaths, sweat beginning to bead on her body, eyes looking down at him through a hazy euphoria.

This was a sight he could get used to.

He slipped another finger inside of her, earning another satisfying sound from her. She mumbled something from behind her hands, a loud moan stifled. That he didn't care for so much. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her hand away from her mouth and effectively pulled her closer to him. “Ju-Julian, I'm...I'm trying to be quiet.” Her voice hitched as he pressed against the sweet spot.

“What if I don't want you to be?” Licking his lips, he pressed deeper inside of her, curling his fingers. A sharp moan filled his ears, her a shock wave seemingly sent through her body. He loved the way she acted under his touch, every single thing he did she reacted to so strongly.

After a few minutes that felt, honestly, much longer, he pulled his fingers from her. Ralli's thigh's trembled, pushing her hair from her eyes. There was a satisfied gleam in her eyes, one that caused him to raise a brow. “Did you..?”  
“No,” she responded, a little too quickly. Sliding off of him, she stood and allowed her skirt to fall from her frame, landing in another heap. “It's not fair for me to sit here undressed.” Turning back to him, she tugged his trousers off of him.

He was suddenly aware of how long his body was, his feet almost hanging off the edge of the bed. Ralli was an average height, but compared to him, she seemed much smaller. Getting back into bed with him, she lay on her side and turned him toward her. Reaching down, her fingers ghosted the skin of his length. She raised a leg, hooking it over his hip and angling herself to make it easier for him. He glanced down quickly before turning his attention back to her. “Ralli,” this would be the first time they slept together.

“If you ask me again after all of this, I _will_ be the one who stabs you.” He laughed, pressing a kiss against her chest before guiding himself inside of her.

His movements were slow, calculated, almost afraid that he would hurt her. Her arms wrapped around him, a moan coming from her as he pushed inside. To say that she felt amazing was an understatement. She was warm, tight and anything else that he could have possibly wanted. “Are you alright?” Her voice broke whatever trance he was in, turning up to see her.

“I'm, I'm better than alright.” He watched the blush deepen across her face, her ears turning the same dark red. Julian's hand gripped her ass for leverage, slowly beginning his strokes. Ralli's fingers found their way back into hair hair, pulling his head back as she kissed along his jaw line. Moaning through gritted teeth, he deepened his thrusts, burying himself in her.

Julian took a sharp breath, burying his face in her chest as he set a steady, yet quick pace. Ralli was just about as vocal as him, moaning his name. “Julian, Julian,” she repeated, grabbing his chin and tilting his face towards her. “You feel amazing,” golden irises peered through a lidded gaze, her lips swollen from how much she'd been biting them. He didn't reply, merely closing the gap between them and pressing a hard kiss against her. He dragged his nails across her skin, red lines raising on her skin.

Reaching between her legs, he pressed a thumb against her clit. Moving his thumb slightly, her body bucked harder into him. He could feel her tense around him, heard her mumble something and moan again.

Suddenly, Julian found himself on his back with Ralli atop him. There was a fire in her eyes, one that he hadn't seen before. Ralli's hands braced against his chest, her fingers curling. She lifted herself slightly, rolling her hips forward before dropping herself back onto him. He hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing a hold of her thighs. Julian would admit, this view was _excellent_. His eye watched her breasts bounce each time she moved her body, felt the tips of her fingernails scrape against sweaty flesh.

Her fingers reached up, tracing the outline of his lips. Unthinking, he opened his mouth and allowed her fingers to slip inside. Her movements slowed, eyes widening a little as she watched his mouth close around her, his tongue sliding against her index and middle finger. His teeth scraped along the skin, reaching and pulling them from his mouth before placing a kiss against the spittle covered fingers.

Whatever that display was, it certainly triggered something. Her mouth was back against his, biting at his lower lip while she resumed her movements atop him. The way she felt was beginning to be too much for him, feeling a knot forming in his lower gut. Julian's fingers laced through hers, suddenly sitting upright. Ralli gave a small gasp at how fast he moved, and at how deep he suddenly was. Having her this close, chest pressed against his, it was heaven. Or at least as close as he knew he would ever get.

It didn't take much longer on her part until he reached his breaking point. Quickly moving his hands, he grabbed hold of her hips and urged her to move faster, knowing that there would be a bruise from how hard he held her. A deep, low moan came from him as he finished, resting his head against her body, trying to steady his breathing. Her hands rested gently on his shoulders, feeling her lips place a kiss on the top of his head among sweaty, disheveled auburn locks.

It took a moment for her to get off of him, her legs a trembling mess. He eased her into the space next to him, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist. “You're alright?” Julian spoke softly, already seeing the exhaustion settle into her features. “Mhmm.” She mumbled, resting her head on the feather stuffed pillow. A moment of silence passed. “Ralli?” Her eyes had shut, breath even. “Out like a candle.” He gave a soft laugh, pulling the damp sheet over their bodies.

He placed a hand against her cheek, and even in her sleep, she nudged closer to him. A warmth rippled through him, watching her sleeping face. Peaceful, happy. Without much thought, he pulled her closer to his body and shut his eyes, falling into a sleep that, for once, wasn't filled with nightmares.

 

Morning came with the sounds of birds, sunlight fluttering through the shuttered window. His eye groggily opened, rolling onto his side to hold Ralli.

There was no one there.

Julian's eye snapped open, looking in front of him and seeing nothing, not even an indent of where her body had been. He flipped to the other side, yet found nothing. Nearly falling out of the bed, he didn't see her clothes on the floor either. “Ralli?” He asked, panic raising in voice. He scrambled for his trousers, cursing himself. His worst fear had come to light, and he had no one to blame but himself for it. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes, struggling to pull the cloth over his legs. Shirt, where was his shirt.

“Julian?” A voice came through, and he turned. Ralli stood in the door way, holding two cups of steaming tea. He paused, straightening his posture. His shirt hung loosely on her frame, swallowing her practically. The deep cut revealing her cleavage. “Do you, uh, plan on going somewhere?” She set the cups down on the small table, taking a step towards him.

Suddenly, she found Julian's arms wrapped around her. She stumbled, shocked, hearing a soft sniffle come from him. “I thought you left.” His voice was shaking.

“What? No.” She couldn't help but laugh, gently pushing his shoulders back so they were face to face. “Julian, I'm not leaving you.” She ran a hand through his hair, a soft smile spreading across her face. “I couldn't.” Cupping his face in her hands, she peppered his face with kisses.

“I promise.”

“You know, I would normally tell you to never make that kind of promise, especially one that I myself couldn't make to you.” The tears had left his eyes, replaced with a gentleness that she had rarely seen.

“But this time, I will.”

 


End file.
